Harry Potter and The Secret Of The Heir
by DarkLink5
Summary: Harry potter is now sixteen years old.He's had to cope with the return of Lord Voldemort, the death of his godfather Sirius Black,and the Prophecy that says that he must kill Voldemort,but what happens when he learns a secret that changes his life forever
1. Thougts Of Auror Training

A drowsy silence lay upon the dark and desolate streets of Number Four Privet Drive, as Harry Potter a sixteen year old wizard was reading up on curses and counter curses. While doing this a couple of things ran through his mind. The first thing was the relief that the entire wizarding world was now aware of Lord Voldemorts rise to power. The second thought that ran through his mind was about his late godfather Sirius Black who was killed by none other than his Deatheater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, his name was  
cleared sometime after Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic found out about Voldemorts return. Then of course the third and final thought that  
ran through his mind was of The Prophecy.  
" I am afraid that there is no doubt that it is you."This is what Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and wizardry had said to him last school year after his whole ordeal. For it was indeed he that was chosen by fate to kill Voldemort, of course when the time had  
come. It was for this reason alone that Harry was awake in the dead of  
night trying to prepare himself to some day face Voldemort himself.  
Once finished with the last page of the book which read "For more  
information on training your self to become a future Auror, please read Charms for your protection." He would cross off a curse or two that he had already mastered and circled the ones that he had not learned for when he  
returned to Hogwarts, because he was not about to use magic once again  
after almost being expelled the previous year. After doing so he got up  
from bed and rummaged through his trunk for something.  
He quickly found what he was looking for as he pulled out "Charms for your protection." This book was given to him by none other than mad eye-  
Moody for his sixteenth birthday. Ron on the other half had a different approach for his birthday present. He along with Ginny, Fred and George had sent him a whole case of Skiving Snake Boxes, sweets invented by Fred and  
George which made you sick long enough for you to skip a class.  
Harry however used the on his fat cousin Dudley Dursley. A loud  
grunting snore erupted from the hall that came from none other than his equally large uncle Vernon Dursley, although he knew this, he was still on his guard. Now that Voldemort was out in the open Harry was keen to be more alert. Harry never did feel to safe lately knowing that Mundungus Fletcher  
and Arabella Figg two less than adequate members from the Order Of The Phoenix were watching him. For one thing Mundungus was just a common thief,  
and Mrs. Figg was no use because she was a squib.  
Harry was about to open "Charms for your protection" he heard a loud  
crack as though someone had just apparated downstairs. 


	2. The Return of Lestrenge

Harry quickly jumped up from bed and pulled his wand from under his pillow (which he started to do lately). He walked slowly to the door then stopped as it shuddered roughly as if someone or something was trying to open it. He stopped walking but stared fixedly at the door waiting to see some sign of danger. The shuddering stopped so he slowly but surely walked towards the door holding his wand tight over his head, he slowly turned the  
door knob and acting on his nerves said Expelli- Whotcher Harry!  
It was none other than Tonks auror and member of The Order of The  
Phoenix, whom he had met on that same day last year.  
"I had a feeling that you guys would show up sometime now," said  
Harry.  
"Is that why you had your wand ready to attack," she replied smoothly. "Well, said Harry thinking of an explanation "you can never be to careful  
right?  
"That's the way to think Potter you'll become an auror just yet" yelled Moody from down stairs, accompanied by Lupin and the other members  
of Harry's advance guard.  
"So let's get you all packed up," said Tonks brightly.  
She gave her wand a wave and just like last year his stuff flew into his trunk very untidily. She grabbed his trunk, while Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage and slowly headed down the stairs. They were about half way down the stairs when Tonks accidentally let his trunk slip and crash it's way down  
the stairs.  
"Opps " said Tonks  
Harry suddenly heard moving in both his aunts and Dudley's room, but never the less kept walking down the stairs. He very much doubted that his  
relatives would do anything if they heard Moody's voice.  
Soon enough they all were outside mounting they're brooms getting ready to fly to the one place Harry did not want to go to, The Noble House  
Of Black.  
" On my signal, one, two, three! Harry kicked hard off the ground feeling the sensation of wind running through his hair as he flew in unison  
with the advance guard.  
They were in flight for a few minutes when Harry Felt a blast grazing his shoulder and hitting Tonks in the back.. Harry quickly turned around as a fixed hatred ran through his body, because just a few feet away holding  
her wand over her head was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
. 


	3. A Hostage Has Been Taken

Behind her Harry was sure that it was both Lucius Malfoy and Avery. Kingsly Shaklebolt dive down and caught Tonks before she hit the ground. Harry felt a surge of hatred coursing through his veins. He found himself charging at her but was cut off by Mad-eye.  
"Stay back Potter" he growled, holding his wand high over his head.  
Harry hesitated but followed the rest of the guard who flew a few feet away from the death eaters so that they could protect Harry.  
" How you scum escaped Azkaban even I don't know, but I sure am glad because I can blow you into oblivion" he roared.  
With that the three Death eaters charged at Moody each using the killing curse "Avada Kedavra." But Moody dodged them all as if they were mere beach balls. Moody then came within striking range and roared "Crucio" three times it missed Avery and Malfoy but hit Bellatrix strait in the face. Malfoy and Avery soon found out that it was no use trying to kill Moody so they retreated leaving Bellatrix in the arms of Moody. Both Bellatrix and Tonks were unconscious so they both had to take rides, Tonks with Kingsly and Bellatrix with Moody.  
Harry kept throwing dirty looks at Moody as they made they're way to Grimmauld place. He couldn't help but be angry with Moody for not letting him take on Lestrange, for it had been her who killed Sirius. About thirty minutes later Harry found himself touching down with the rest of the Guard into the familiar streets of where the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix is.  
Harry went inside with the rest of the group only to feel anguished at his surroundings he was once again at the house that he had spent the happy Christmas with Sirius at. But unfortunately the only thing that was missing was Sirius himself. 


End file.
